How to Say
by xMissFortune
Summary: She knew those words. Oh God, she knew them so well. Yet she still wouldn't let them leave her mouth. Not because she couldn't say them... she just didn't know how to. Raven x ?


**A/N Alright, I don't know how, why or when did this small piece of a drabble get in my head, but it did. So there! I sat, I wrote it down and to hell with it! It actually started with me thinking about how people in stories, real life and etc. would say those three little words that everybody wants to hear. And after thinking of various ways, I suddenly though to myself "Hey, how would Raven say it?" and I guess that's how this little idea was born. **

**I'd like this to be a little compromise for me and other writers who support other Raven pairings. Who you want to be the second character in the story is for you to choose and interpreter it as you wish. Weather it'd be Beastboy, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, Cyborg, Kyd Wykkyd, Slade, Malchior or who-ever-now (as long as it's a male gender, sorry yuri lovers but I wrote as 'he' XD Take no offence please) it doesn't matter. ^-^**

**So with that being out of the way here it is! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

How to Say**

She didn't know…

She honestly didn't know…

It even surprised her. The words 'don't know' were not the words that crossed her mind or even leave her mouth often. But she really didn't know.

He was still, ever so patiently, waiting for her to speak. To state her reason for reaching out her hand and halting him mid-way with one word. "Wait…"

And that's what he did… He waited… And she didn't know.

What she _did_ know was why she had stopped him.

She needed to say it. And she knew that this was her chance. She knew those words that rolled over her heart and bounced in her mind repeatedly. Oh God, she knew them so well. They clawed at her throat, begged to be said, to let him know. Her chest tightened as he still watched her, wordless, as if apprehensive of her statement. Every single quavering nerve in her body silently pleaded…

_Say it… Just say it…_

But she wouldn't let them leave her mouth. Not because she couldn't say the words, oh no, on the contrary, she could say them quite easily. She did many times and repeated it in the silence over and over, because they were true. They were so true. The honesty in those three little words is supposed to be heard first by him, and only said to him, repeated only to him, over and over, eternally, only for his ears and his heart. Only for him… Yet the problem persisted… She didn't know how to.

Was she supposed to mumble it out, so he doesn't hear it quite well but can still guess what she said? No, he shouldn't guess. He shouldn't find out by a mere hint. No, it had to be her who tells him.

Was she supposed to fidget in place and stare at feet like an embarrassed schoolgirl? No, she wasn't embarrassed about her feelings. She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed about letting him know.

Was she supposed to cry out and wrap her arms around him like in one of those TV dramas, repeating the words over and over, like she was losing him? No. He was right there. He was waiting only for her. She wasn't going to lose him and she never will.

Was she supposed to use her famous poker face, say it blandly and with no emotion? To express the way she imagined his lips brushing against hers, the way she was avid for his touch, for a gentle embrace or just a pat on the back with dry impassive voice? Never.

Should she scream it out to the world? Should she giggle? Should she say it part by part? Should she prolong the moment? How? How?

He was still waiting.

God, how was she supposed to say it? It was only one moment and that moment counted for everything. For every single emotion and feeling that surged through her. For every time she repeated those words with no one to hear them. For everything… For him…

For him and no one else. Only him.

He blinked a few times as she finally moved.

She took one unsure step towards him… and then another… and another, till all the distance between them melted away. And finally, she looked up to meet his eyes.

A tilt of her head…

A heartbeat…

A small hand gently touched his cheek, caressing it once with her thumb.

Luscious gray lips brushed against his, yet moved no further.

'_No…'_ she took a deep breath, _'Not until I say it… Not until he hears…'_

Breaths mixed with each other, yet they made no move. Both were resisting the gravity of the other as it kept tempting them, pulling them forward.

She licked her dry lips. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt as if her whole body was pulsing. Her other hand crawled up to his chest. She could feel his heart trashing just as hard as hers. Just feeling it thump under her small hand made a smile pull at the edges of her mouth. A breathless whisper escaped her…

"I love you…"

She said it…

He heard…

The gravity finally pulled them together. Lips met. A smile lingered on her lips.

'_And that's how you say it…_'

**

* * *

A/N There, my first romance-sappy drabble for all Raven shippers. I'd love it if you'd all share your opinions with me and view this as a compromise. You don't bash me, I don't bash you and the same goes with flaming XD Though I have absolutely nothing against other pairings and I welcome constructive criticism. ^_____^**

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews are music and music inspires!**

**I blow you a kiss!**


End file.
